Unbroken-The Dark Queen
by gigi1010
Summary: 4 teenagers must stop a dark evil from taking over their world. They are they only ones who can save their world from The Dark Queen. Who will do anything to stop them from getting book of ancients. The book can tell them how to defeat her and her darkness. Will they be able to stop her or will they fail losing there world to the Dark Queen. Warning This has nothing to do w/ R of G
1. Escaping the kingdom

**Unbroken**

**Darkness is Rising**

Watch it girly I'm walking here hissed an old fisherman. I gave him a dirty, mean glare as I walked away**.** I was almost out the kingdom gates when these boys tried to pickpocket me. I yelled, "that's my money, not yours". They quickly backed away and ran faraway on the dirt road. The closer I got to the guards, the farther my red hood hid my face. I couldn't get caught this was my only chance to escape this prison. As I passed it was like the guards were watching my every move. I knew one trip, one fall they would take me back and I was not about to give up. As soon as I got from eyesight I, ran like I animal that been trapped for years. I ran out of breath when, I came to a small lake down the road. I was so thirsty I bent down and choked down the water. I was about leave until I saw my reflection staring at me. I saw a girl who wanted more out of life, a girl wanted to choose her own destiny. She saw medium brown hair, light tan skin, green eyes and soft pink lips. I saw a girl with a blue silky dress with lace on the bottom and sides. Her name was Nalia she was a princess and she was beautiful and was me. But, the Nalia everyone wanted me to be was perfect, wise , and could give inspiration to her people. Even though I tried I could never be her I would never be that Nalia everyone needed. But I was,cunning , fit, I could speak plenty of languages, average height and was so good at fighting all boys in he kingdom knew not to cross me. Sometimes I would say foul language by mistake which earned me a, hard backhand across face it stung but it didn't teach me anything. The kingdom was the prison I had to get away no matter the cost. Why can't my younger brother take the throne he's, 15 and within 5 years he be a fine king indeed. I'm only 16 I don't know how to rule the kingdom of Ariana and even if I wanted to where would I start. Why did he have to die it's not fair what happened to him. That wicked bitch lied it wasn't an accident it was a murder! My tears came down and I couldn't stop them they wanted to come out. I went into a ball and cried until I ran out of tears. I swiped my hand across my face to get the tears that didn't fall. My body wouldn't stop shaking as I got up my cheeks were a splotchy red color from crying. Out of fury and rage I snatched the crown on top of my head, sneered at it and threw to the bottom of the lake and I smiled an evil grin. I soon realized that was the crown my father picked out for me. I felt worst as guilt and sadness passed through me like a flowing river. But that soon passed as I realized I still had one thing that made me still feel like he was here with me. A gold locket it had an oval shape and it was solid gold with tiny pearls and emeralds in it. When you click it you see a younger version of my father smiling at 3-year-old me jumping around on the marble floor. With a crown that was to big but would fit in time, that was the crown I threw. I soon got up and started walking, tired of feel sorry for myself. I wanted to take one last look before I left but couldn't because if I did I wouldn't have the courage to leave. So leaving with a heavy heart I left and gave myself a fake name the name was Minx. I had plan first, get some plain clothes so I won't stand out. Second, get a horse to travel the land. And third, don't talk to anyone you don't trust. I was on my way when,a black hooded man came past and gave me the chills. I stop to see he dropped, his dagger I pick it up and looked around he had vanished. Since he left I put dagger in the pocket of my hood, for when I'm in danger and my fists can't help me. I'm soon tired, so I wrap myself in my hood and went to sleep behind a hill so no one could see me. Within seconds my eyes grow heavy and I fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Assassin a princess

What is your business here,said the guards. I'm here to see my grandma he said, with a warm smile. The guards were suspicious but didn't have a reason not let him in. As I walked in I bumped, one of the guards. The guard stared, but he didn't leave his post. Walked along the dirt path till I got to a small cottage in the corner of the street. I knocked on the door, a fragile old women opened the door. "Oh hello who are you" said the old women. Kiernan put a white cloth over her mouth, and dragged her into the house. As soon as I got in the house, I tied her hands back and put her in the closet. I put the keys that I, stole from the guard on the table. I sat down on one of her soft couches and started plotting. I am an assassin I kill people for money but there is, a person in particular I was assigned to kill. I had to kill, Princess Nalia because she was a threat to the Queen. And if I didn't put her out of her misery know, she would have been tortured in that dungeon. As soon as I had a plan I reached for my black hood to get my dagger. But it wasn't there I checked both pockets, but it was gone. I slammed my hand on the table, where the hell could it be. That dagger was special it was irreplaceable, expensive and magical. Its called the dragon blade and was very dangerous in the wrong hands. The blade was a, very rare metal that could slice through anything. On the bottom was, a silver dragon with ruby eyes attached to the emerald hold with a gold bottom. The magic was who ever got stab with it, would die in seconds. Also they say there is a soul of a real dragon that was cursed by wizard in the, silver dragon. And it is my only possession I grabbed from the, fire that kilt all my family. I sighed not knowing if I even wanted to go through with it. I should do it I, told myself if I stay here I'll surely be arrested for locking a random person in a closet. She wasn't my grandmother and even if she were we look nothing alike. I have blonde hair while she has really thick gray hair that used to be black. I have deep blue eyes and she has dark brown eyes and thick bushy eyebrows. Her face is more large and spread out, My face had a small frame and was oval-shaped. So if guard arrested him they know, right off the back he was lying. I was a great liar because people would see my face, nobody would suspect I was, an assassin sent here to slaughter their princess. Of course I was, good with the women because they thought I was roughly handsome. I was very athletic and agile and good with bows,swords and daggers. I collect supplies that, knew I would need in her house. I got candles, large cutting knives, a fake royal letter,food and all her silverware and plates. I found a large leather satchel to put my things in. Before I left I put the old woman in her bed so she think she took a long nap. With my black hood on and fear riding in my heart I left the house and started for the castle. I was soon coming up to the palace gates when I saw two giant guards walking around in circles. I wondered what happened to make them this nervous. I was walking up when, my foot broke a small twig, the guards instantly turn around. They frowned to see it was only me, which was offensive considering I brought the princess a letter. I walk up and said " I have a letter from a suitor from a different kingdom sir" he went pale looking like he saw a ghost. He started at the ground, purposely ignoring my question hoping I would give up and leave. But the second guard said with a deep sadness" Nalia is nowhere to be found its like she vanished into thin air" and then we were both staring at the other man. "It all my fault" shouted the guard ! "If I would have kept a more watchful eye she would still be here" he cried. "Well can I at least leave this message in her room" I asked. They nodded and let me through without any questions or suspicions. I had never seen a kingdom love princess that much it was if, she was family to everyone. When I went inside I saw bunches of guards,maids,wizards,mage and even the queen couldn't sit still with all this chaos. The whole palace was on edge nobody was calm except me, it was so crazy nobody even noticed me but the queen. "Silence" yelled the queen in a commanding voice. Everybody soon froze and then everyone knew I was in the room. The queen asked " who are you" she said in an impatience voice. I had to come up with a lie so convincing that she wouldn't check the letter. I gulped and said " I'm Kiernan son of the count of Bazin here to deliver a message". She looked at me questionably and decided if she believed me or not. She replied " I'm queen Adora what is it you need young count". I didn't know if she believed me or was just playing along seeing if I slip up. She was intimidating but a very beautiful queen indeed. She has green eyes, fluffy blonde hair, a small nose,small feet and blood-red lips. Her dress was simple but still looking very elegant. " I have a letter for Nalia about a prince suitor" I said. Adora looked like some had punched her in the stomach. Because you could tell hearing Nalia was like adding salt, to a wound it would burn and hurt. I heard her mutter something no one else heard but me. " I lost her father, I don't want to lose her" she muttered. She looked depressed for some time but then regained her posture. "You may leave it in her room" she said. One of the maids leads me to Nalia's room which is, up 3 stories high. She shows me the door and bows before she leaves. I gently push the door open if someone in there but its empty. She had a nice room fit for any royal girl. Satin sheets, Jewels, dresses, hats and shoes were all here as expected. I flatten the letter on the mahogany dresser and was, about to leave until. I saw a crushed piece of paper almost hidden under the bed I picked it up, straightened it out and read. To My Mother, Dear mother I am running away from kingdom. I ran away because you talk of marriage and being queen when I'm only 16, being to young to run Ariana. I love you and my brothers and sisters very much and will miss you. But I will return in 4 years maybe less your daughter, Naila. I thought she is spoiled, just because your to young that is the stupidest shit I ever heard. There is a queen who is only 7 years old but you don't see her complain. She better be glad she left because if she didn't this letter would have made her suffer. Doesn't she know all the poor girls willing to trade their souls just to have her life, just to be royalty. I always thought she was gorgeous, sweet and understanding, clearly I was wrong she is just like any princess that you see. Out of nowhere a violet bubble comes from the window and speaks to me. "Have you kilt her yet" she asked. "No,my queen she left before I arrived" I said shamefully. I rarely lose my kills and if they escape I hid come back and then kill hem. I didn't have the slightest idea where to start looking. She screamed in frustration, she needed the meddlesome girl out-of-the-way for her scheme to succeed. She knew that Nalia and 3 others would defeat her. For there was a prophecy that said 4 people with royalty,magic,death and creatures could be the the only one to destroy her darkness. She didn't know who they the other 3 were but knew royalty was princess Nalia. "I want her found and dead Kiernan is that understood" she demanded. "Yes,ma'am" said Kiernan. "Do not fail me" she replied and the bubble popped. He didn't know why he wanted her dead but he could tell she wanted it badly. He took the note Nalia wrote and threw it in the fireplace to burn. He knew it would break Adora heart if she knew Nalia left on purpose. He left the palace wishing them the best of luck. I got to kingdom gates I looked back at the castle one last time and left. I was trying to find somewhere to sleep when I tripped falling down a hill. I landed on a beautiful girl who woke up staring me at me. I was on stop her and she was at the bottom. I saw her reach for something but it was to dark to see what it was. Until she jerk right up and put a dagger on my neck it was my dagger and that girl was Nalia.


End file.
